1) Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a clip application assembly for application of a surgical clip to body tissue. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a clip application assembly that introduces a backing surface that extends along a portion of a jaw apparatus to pre-load the housing against the jaw apparatus to maintain proper alignment within the clip application assembly.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Clip application assemblies for application of surgical clips are well known in the surgical art. The clip application assemblies of the prior art include an elongated housing having proximate and distal ends. The housings of the prior art assemblies also define a clip feed surface. These assemblies also include a jaw apparatus extending from the distal end of the housing, and a clip driver within the housing to advance the surgical clip from the clip feed surface to the jaw apparatus where the surgical clip is applied to body tissue.
The clip application assemblies of the prior art are deficient in that the jaw apparatus at the distal end of the housing is permitted to move or to float freely. That is, in the prior art, there is no component in the clip application assemblies that actively bears against the jaw apparatus to pre-load the jaw apparatus and prevent movement or floating of the jaw apparatus. It is generally understood that the clip feed surface and the jaw apparatus must be aligned as the surgical clip is advance to the jaw apparatus. Proper alignment ensures proper application of the surgical clip to the body tissue. Because the jaw apparatuses in the prior art assemblies are not pre-loaded and are therefore permitted to move, the surgical clips in these assemblies are commonly misfed into the jaw apparatus from the clip feed surface. The misfeed of the surgical clip into the jaw apparatus results in either a jam of the surgical clip within the clip application assembly, or results in improper application of the surgical clip to the body tissue. It is understood throughout the industry that these two results are inefficient in terms of the time required to correct the jam and also in terms of patient safety when the surgical clip is misapplied.
Due to the inefficiencies identified above with respect to the clip application assemblies of the prior art, it is desirable to implement a novel clip application assembly that includes a backing surface extending from the distal end of the housing and along a portion of the jaw apparatus that bears against and pre-loads the jaw apparatus to maintain the jaw apparatus in alignment with the clip feed surface such that the surgical clip can be properly advanced from the clip feed surface to the jaw apparatus. As such, surgical time and patient safety are optimized as the jaw apparatus is pre-loaded and the surgical clip cannot be misfed into the jaw apparatus since the jaw apparatus is always in alignment with the clip feed surface.
A clip application assembly is disclosed. The clip application assembly of the subject invention applies a surgical clip or surgical clips to body tissue of a patient. The clip application assembly includes an elongated housing having proximate and distal ends. The housing defines a clip feed surface that is positioned adjacent the distal end. The clip application assembly also includes a jaw apparatus that extends from the distal end of the housing and included at least one jaw tip. Preferably, the jaw apparatus includes first and second legs. A clip driver is disposed within the housing. The clip driver advances the surgical clips from the clip feed surface to the jaw apparatus where the clip is then applied to the body tissue.
The clip application assembly further includes a backing surface that extends from the distal end of the housing and along a portion of the jaw apparatus. In such a position, the backing surface bears against the portion of the jaw apparatus and also pre-loads, or applies a constant force onto the jaw apparatus, in order to maintain the jaw apparatus in proper alignment with the clip feed surface. In other words, the housing is always preloaded against the jaw apparatus. As such, the surgical clips can be properly advanced from the clip feed surface to the jaw apparatus without a misfeed and the surgical clip can be applied to the body tissue properly and without a jam in the clip application assembly.